O18 scrambling studies of kinases, pyruvate carboxylase, and photophosphorylation will continue. The mechanism of biotin enzymes will be studied by determining if under conditions where carboxybiotin is decarboxylated the product is CO2 or bicarbonate. The rate of dissociation of the substrate proton from aconitase will be determined by isotope trapping.